the_adventures_of_paddy_the_pelicanfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Wet Bears
Two Wet Bears is the second known episode of The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican. Though featuring Paddy in a supporting role, the cartoon mainly focuses on Amos and Buster. Plot According to the Narrator, Buster and Amos decided to go for a swim in the middle of the ocean. While this is at least admirable in a sense, this feat of madness left both bears stranded in the middle of the ocean with no land in site. In a stroke of what appears to be a pitiful God, a boat happens to float by. After carefully considering their options, Buster and Amos climb aboard the vessel only to discover the boat has no means of fuel, thus leaving them at the mercy of the waves. It is then that nature becomes angry at the prospect of bears on a boat and thus sends a storm cloud to float around and do nothing. This causes the waves to become restless and start rocking the boat towards a rocky shore, until the inevitable happens and it crashes. Though shaken, the bears are happy to be on dry land. Things continue to go down the pooper for Amos and Buster as they are suddenly confronted by Beachcomber Bill, an irate man who accuses the bears of stealing and wrecking his only means to the mainland. Though Amos and Buster try to explain their innocence to Bill, they have no success in doing so, possibly due to the annoyance of Amos's voice because damn. With no way to get to the mainland for food and supplies, Bill comes to the logical conclusion that he must resort to eating bear meat until someone comes for him, much to the inconvienience of Buster and Amos. Everything seems bleak for the bears until Paddy arrives cause he just happened to be in the neighborhood. Buster and Amos explain their predicament to the deus ex machina, to which Paddy agrees to help. Paddy finds out and explains to Bill that the boat originally drifted off due to the rope that it was tied to had rotted away. Bill tells the interloping Paddy to stay out of it and is determined to eat the bears. At this point, I start to get a little confused at what is going on so this will be described to the best I can understand. If you understand it, then by all means, edit this. So Paddy distracts Bill by frantically attacking him while the Buster climbs up a tree. Bill gets an axe and starts chopping away at the tree. Buster then falls into the water while Bill keeps on chopping. Paddy had given Buster a rope before he fell, though, and he starts pulling on it while in the water. Paddy also steals Bill's tablecloth that just happened to be lying around. This all somehow ends up with Paddy, Amos and Buster on a man made raft on the ocean. A ship sails by, to which Paddy thinks he should inform the crew to rescue Beachcomber Bill. Amos disagrees, saying that if it weren't for Paddy, they would have been cooked already. And it pretty much ends there. Woo! Characters *Amos Bear *Buster Bear *Beachcomber Bill *Paddy the Pelican Locations *Beachcomber Bill's Island *A Tree busteramoswaterboat.png|doggone amos busteramosboat.png|doggone amos busteramosboatrocking.png|doggone amos boatrocks.png|doggone amos Busteramoscrashboat.png billaccuse.png|I'm probably the best character in this show billamos2.png paddyboat.png|I am clearly confused at what I am witnessing paddyboatrope.png billharpoonrun.png|The javelin joke might have been too obvious Billpaddyattack.png billaxe2.png|That chin could rival Popeye's bustertree.png bustertree2.png kettle.png|Everyone knows you boil bear meat. Brings out the flavor. paddyamosrope.png busterrope.png paddycloth.png|Free blankets. What could go wrong? busteramosrun.png paddyshipsailbear.png|I'm sure James Cameron would be jizzing in his pants right now. amosbusterend.png Category:Episodes